


Starboy and Stargirl

by gelukstraan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Jon is famous, Sansa is kinda a golddigger, Song Based, The Weeknd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelukstraan/pseuds/gelukstraan
Summary: Everybody knows Jon Snow's name. Everyone wants Sansa to know their name.A short story based on the songs from the weeknd's album Starboy.Starboy and Stargirl meet.





	1. PART I: STARBOY

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there might be mistakes. 
> 
> Jon is basically Starboy.

_**Starboy** _  
_“We don’t pray for love, we pray for cars.”_

Everyone knows your name, everyone knows what is going on in your life. A small price to pay for having it all. The nights watch ought to wash them from them sins, a rehab for the ones who are no longer anonymous.  
Jon never needn’t to dream to have it all, all was all he ever had. Fame brought money, money buys love. Tyrion Lannister had thought him this when he had only been a child. His parents were never really there, providing Jon with everything is what they did wrong. 

_“I switch up my cup, I kill any pain.”_

Jon never blamed anyone but himself for what he did. He was the one who did it after all. He was the one who let life itself consume him. Fast cars, skinny models and a lot of drugs. He was the one who thought to kill the pain with empty promises. 

**_Party Monster_**  
_“I just need a girl who gon’ really understand”_

Born from infidelity, people never really expected any less from Jon Snow. Children take after their parents after all.  
Dark eyes and even darker curls, Jon rarely was associated with the day. He likes the night better then day, always had been so. He felt saver in this hopeless place, running away from everything and anyone.  
Jon had never wanted to be like is father, cheating on his wife Elia as if it meant nothing. He took no girls, not even Ygritte, who had been in his bed more than once. He belonged to the world, to the people who watch him and every step he takes. 

_“But I see something in you (you're paranoid)”_

Red hair darker then Ygritte’s, face prettier than any face in the south could ever been. The girl dancing at the other end of the room reminds him of something, someone. She looks so innocent, she looks so sweet. She probably would smell sweet, she would taste sweet. When her eyes fall in his, he can’t do another thing then look away.  
He knows her.

**_False Alarm_ **  
_“She chase hearts with the Hennessy”_

Jon had seen this kind of girls before, selling sweet nothings for drinks. Mostly the girls pay with their body. Sometimes they pay at the men’s home, sometimes they pay in a dark corner in the club.  
But not this girl, not her. She pays with sweet smiles, pays with words. And they all love her, all want a piece of the northern songbird. But Jon knows her as a wolf. 

_“She’s a false alarm to me.”_

She does smell sweet, as she follows Jon and a nameless girl. A forgettable face, pleasure for one night only. His name is Harrold, also known as Harry. He is handsome and holding her hand. He promises her a dance, she offers him a lonely smile.  
Lies is what she sells, gracious and beautiful lies, but lies nonetheless. 

**_Reminder_ **  
_“Said I’m just tryna swim in something wetter than the ocean.”_

Finding release in a girls screams, Jon cared more for their pleasure then his own. He had a name, he made sure every lover he had would remind him. To be immortal, not physically, but in name alone was enough for Jon. The world knows his name, the world won’t forget his name. People expect worse from him, children take after their parents. A wise men once told Jon the only one who can judge him, is himself. But the world is a hard place if you have feelings. 

Jon had never been afraid of rejection, because he never had to ask for love. Love came his way as easy as money and drugs. He never really needed to work for something, ever. Privileged as he is, never ever having to hunt for meat. 

_“You ain’t know me, yet you know me.”_

Lips in a girls neck, fingers tracing over a woman’s spine. Other hand between another girls legs, they all love him so dearly. Trying to grasp a piece of the real Jon Snow. And Jon needs to feel loved, needs to fill the void. But it’s not enough, not enough. 

Waking up between three girls, everyone with a different shade of hair (but none of them are redheads), he hears knocking on his door. 

**_Rockin’_ **  
_“Say, I got all this women too attracted to the fame”_

She laughs at him, not with him. Sansa Stark does not care for money, Sansa Stark does not care for fame. Trying not to be insulted, and also enjoying her way too much, Jon does not really answer. He does not feel embarrassed to be found between these women, there is nothing wrong with wanted to feel loved.  
Beautiful lies, they don’t really love him. Sansa does though, maybe not the romantic love Jon longs for, but she does love him. And he is so thirsty for love, any love really. It had been too long since they saw each other, but their parting had been sweet. Jon likes to think he is better now, better than he was before. 

_“I’m actin’ reckless baby, I’m about to lose it all.”_

She wears her smile different when she is around him, he noticed this in the very beginning. Even the tone of her voice is different. Jon likes to think he is where Sansa can be truly herself. Her moves aren’t as calculated as it is with other men.  
They both drink way too much that evening, trying to forget they are not normal, wanting to feel normal for once. With her hips rocking against his, Jon wishes for once he was as anonymous as every other person. 

_**Secrets** _  
_“Everybody here wants you, my love.”_

Desire, what does it mean when you can get everything you want? Is desire really there in your world when you never really faced the feeling for long? Everybody in the club wants her, wants her sweet songs, her sweet smiles.  
Jon isn’t the only one who gets them, but he is the only one who get the true ones. They don’t have secrets for each other, Jon thinks. But they have, so many secrets. 

_“I hear the secrets that you keep, when you’re talking in your sleep.”_

For the first time she lays in his bed, to be discovered, for his eyes only. Jon did not know she was there, but we has alone this night. Smudged mascara, her make up on his pillowcase. She is asleep, but her cheeks are still rosy from crying. She is only wearing her underwear, and it is enough to reveal her secrets. Scars painted along her body, fresh and old ones. Cuts, so deep they must have been there for a while now. Dried blood, Jon is in this moment ready to cure them all. 

**_True Colors_ **  
_“Paint me a picture with your true colors.”_

She does not tell him who did it to her, but she let him hold her. She lets him kiss away the tears, allows him to get close. And Jon promises to heal them all, to make it all right. It is not desire Jon feels, this feeling is way more foreign. He does not have to reward her for her love, it is something that comes naturally.  
The only who needs to pay are the ones who did this to her.

_“These are the confessions of a new lover.”_

Flashing lights, red and blue. The dark room is colored in bright colors now. Bright lights, bright lies. The police is too late, Ramsay Bolton is already dead when they find him.


	2. PART II: STARGIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way too long. There might be mistakes.

**_Stargirl interlude_ **

_“And I shouldn’t cry, but I love it, starboy.”_

He had never been a bad boy, never had been cruel. But he was a man, and man are destined to be stupid. Harry the heir had not been different than other men. Cersei Lannister had taught her that a woman’s best weapon was between her legs. But Sansa was not like Cersei, did not need to use these kind of weapons. The men who sought her out were desperate for a different kind of love. Sweet words and tender looks was all what it takes for Sansa to make them hers.

She had met Jon in the north before, they shared a different kind of bond then she did with other men. He had been close to her brother before he had been send away to the Nights Watch. Seeing him now in the club, smelling like liquor, Sansa started to doubt the Nights Watch.

_“I just wanna see you shine, cause I know you’re a stargirl.”_

Men are watching her dance, she should focus more on Harry, but the only eyes she seeks out are the dark ones of Jon.

An old friend, and old flame. Relit a cigarette and it won’t taste the same, romantic relationships or platonic relationships.

They can never be friends again.

 

**_Sidewalks_ **

_“I ran out of tears when I was eighteen.”_

Dreaming is beautiful and yet so dangerous. When Sansa was younger she liked to hear stories filled with epic love and dangerous adventures. Always had been a romantic at heart, even now, with everything she saw and felt, Sansa chose to believe in love.

More cautious then when she was younger, but still hoping for something pure.

Her last heartbreak, the last time she cried was when she was seventeen, when her then boyfriend Joffery cheated on her with another girl. Joke was on him though, because a year later Margaery Tyrell was screaming her name in his bed.

Heartbreak is something Sansa became a stranger to. Guarding her heart too much, never letting someone in. It all felt so distant, all the sweet words spoken to her, as if she was watching them from afar. Every flirtation, every look, they all felt fake. For most of them looked at her like that. Loving her body, but not really interested what is in her mind.

_“They don’t led me down, but they lead me on.”_

He wanted to know everything, but yet was soft with his words. Searching for the lines, so he knew when to stop. Jon was different from the rest, but a man nonetheless.

She found him between three other girls. She laughed at him for this, for he reminded her so much of Robb.

Her older brother always had been surrounded by girls, Jon had not been different. Sansa was just glad she never found her brother this way.

Fondly smiling at the dark boy, she takes him out of his room to make him some tea.

 

**_Six Feet Under_ **

_“She don’t get emotional, kill off all her feelings.”_

Behind her back they called her the ice queen. With eyes as blue as they imagined winter to be.

That was ofcourse before they got to know her. They would call her a silly girl, too sweet for this world she had sold herself into. Sansa liked this game of pretend, always has. If they don’t know you, they can’t hurt you.

They all fall for her trap. Buying her pretty dresses and sweet drinks. The only thing she had to give was her innocence.

Refusing to feel too much about it, always careful with her words. Sansa found it to be relaxing to be around Jon. She did not need to pretend for him, as he already knew the real her. And he was so easy to be around, with him most of the time broody and dark. But with her around more funny and lighthearted.

Jon had his way to make Sansa smile, a beautiful secret smile only he seemed to get out of her.

_“She wanna make them leave their family”_

When it came to Jon, her feelings were always conflicted. She never really saw herself with him, but she also did not like to see someone else with him. It had always been a calming thought for Sansa to know Jon didn’t really wanted to settle anyway.

But things had seemed to change. She heard it from her friends, from her brother even. He wanted something serious, something she did not really believe at first but later on proved itself to be right. Jon was ready to grow up.

And she was not sure if she was ready to give Jon and this little game they were playing up.

 

**_Love To Lay_ **

_“How can I forget when you said love was just pretend?”_

Rocking her hips against his, letting herself drown in the deep beats and soft voices. It was so wrong, in the back of her mind she cared for what they were going to say. But it felt too good to stop, not now, when she had him exactly where she wanted him.

Sansa liked to pretend it was a game, a game where Jon fell for. But deep within her, she knew better than that. The time they played games was long gone.

_“She loves to lay, it’s all a game”_

Dancing with Ramsay Bolton was nothing but business. A dangerous men, but her need for better things made her do regrettable things. His hands are rough, not only in feel but also in touch. Sansa had always been a good girl, doing what they order her to do.

There had been no one to save her from Joffrey back, no one but Petyr. And Petyr liked his debts payed. So Sansa danced, sold sweet lies, sweet smiles. Seeing no other way to do this than this way.

 

**_A Lonely Night_ **

_“Baby girl I loved you on a lonely night.”_

Heavily injured, Sansa did not know where to go. The only one who came to mind was Jon, it was always Jon.

He was not home when she came inside. Stripping herself of her clothes, wanting to feel nothing. No longer wanted to be a puppet. Lying in his sheets, the silks soft against her bruised skin. All she could was cry, finally letting it all out. Everything smells like Jon, nothing here reminds here her of her past. There is only Jon.

_“Better when we’re both apart.”_

And she loves him so dearly, not for his body but for his mind. The first thing she always wanted from him was his mind. Sexual attraction came much later, for it was not his body or fame what she liked best, but the way he made her smile.

 

**_Attention_ **

_“When a call’s not enough, and you just need to touch.”_

He finds her in the same spot only two hours later. Begging her to tell him what happened, but she can’t. Too afraid to say his name, too afraid she will feel it all again if she speaks of it aloud.

But the way he holds her, like nothing in this world would ever touch her. She dares to speak his name.

“Ramsay Bolton.”

_“Thinking twice, I’m the one. You just need to trust.”_

She is happy about his death, they did it together anyway. She was the one who finished it, ending the demons screaming within her. Maybe for a night only, but Sansa welcomed the silence in her as an old friend. The demons might never really leave her head, but they can’t touch her any longer. And that is the only thing that matters after all.

 

**_Ordinary Life_ **

_“Paid for the life that I chose.”_

Together they go everywhere they both wanted to be but never could be. Visiting home in the beginning. But soon they leave. They are not suspects, but neither are they save. The concept of home soon fades, for they only have each other as home.

And truthfully, it is all Sansa really needs. Being in Jon’s arms is enough, not looking back is enough. Every place they visit is more beautiful than the one before it.

They are not wanted, but it feels like they are. The circumstances are suspicious, them leaving so fast after Bolton’s death. But there was never proof.

_“Halos are giving to ordinary lives.”_

Driving too fast, it feels like they are followed. If feels like the demons from their past came back, all running towards them. Sansa had thought she could outrun them, but when she sees Petyr waiting for her at the hotel it felt like they were all back at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. starboy and stargirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo i completely forget i had this story already finished. It is short, but it is the end i was supposed to post a couple months ago.

**_Nothing Without You_ **

_“Don’t stop your loving, it’s all I have.”_

The first memory she has of Littlefinger is how he got her away from Joffrey. Cloaked in a smell that made her think of the color purple. Purple is what suited Petyr, mysterious and unreachable. Sansa had been what he always had sought in other people but never could find. A girl from the rough north but with the sweet taste of the south. So unlike her mother who was a sweet girl from the south but with the bitter taste of the north in her veins.

Sansa had let Jon go, knowing this was something that was between her and Petyr.

 

_“I’d be nothing without you”_

Littlefinger knew how she moved, knew how she thought. That is how he found her. That and watching the news. Jon was too famous for his own good. Paparazzi was everywhere, one snapshot had been enough for Petyr to know. Sansa had been afraid but also been confident. Littlefinger wouldn’t hurt her, he would rather take her freedom away. Sansa thought about ending him right there in the dirty motel room. But one word was enough for her to drop it. One name that made her stop in her tracks.

Arya

 

**_All I Know_ **

_“You sleep one eye closed, too scared to get heartbroke”_

In that moment she was so afraid for her sister, afraid he got her. She hadn’t seen her little sister in ages, the both choose another life. Her father had once called them as different as the moon and the sun. Sansa was not really sure which one was which. Sansa always thought Arya to be the sun, wild and warm. She was more like the moon, calm and elegant. But this might have been in there youth. She never hated Arya but she also didn’t really like her sister. Growing up they grew closer, they always had a common trait, their love for their family. After Petyr had saved her from Joffrey, Arya had been the one she called. Her fierce little sister, flaming like the sun. 

_“All I know is this.”_

He wanted Sansa to work for her again, otherwise he wouldn’t let her sister go. But Petyr made a mistake, Sansa was not that young girl from before any longer. She still knew how to sing her songs though. Promising the men sweet things, sweet songs, a trap for which he always fell.

 

**_Die For You_ **

_“I’m scared that I’ll miss you.”_

Walking endless circles in the cheap motel room, his eyes finding the room every time again. She hadn’t returned back to him. It had been a couple hours, but in Jon’s opinion it were a couple hours to many. He trusted Sansa to take care of things, but still, he was worried for her.

He can’t miss her, does need her in his life. He would do anything for the one he loves so much. His pacing is stopping when he sees the red of her hair. He opens the door for her before she can knock on the wood. Wrapping his arms around her waist immediately. She hugs him back, whispering words in his ear.

 

_“Baby I would die for you.”_

He watches her dance, red lights changing the color of her skin. She wears black leather, secret glances for him only to notice. He pretends he is okay with everything that happens, pretends that it does not bother him when she dances in front of the disgusting men they call Littlefinger. His eyes scanning the club, searching for the familiar face of her sister. Littlefinger had told Sansa that her sister served drinks at his club. It took a while for Jon to find her, but when he did, he recognized her immediately. Her hair was longer then the last time he had seen Arya. But here face still had the same stern expression. He remember her looking at Robb like that every time he had teased her. Standing up, walking towards her. He places a fifty dollar bill in front of the girl. Looking her in the eye, mouthing Sansa her name. It had been enough for Arya to understand, searching for the red of her sister’s hair. Jon takes Arya her wrist then, taking her to the back. And telling her their plan.

 

**_I Feel It Coming_ **

_“You’ve been scared of love and what it did to you.”_

Sansa had seen how Jon had found her sister, took her away from the club. It was going easier than she thought it would go. Littlefinger really was a fool sometimes. Stroking his cheek, leaning in so he has a better look at her cleavage. It felt dirty, but it was necessary. “Let’s talk about Arya, in the back.” She whispers in his ear. Walking away from him, her finger telling him to follow. He obeys, eyes hungry for what he thinks is about to happen.

“I want you to free Arya of her duties.” Sansa sits down on the red couch. “Not for free.” He closes the door, watching her like a hungry lion would eye a sheep. But Sansa is no sheep, Sansa is a wolf, and wolves are stronger. “Name your price.” Sansa takes off her red heels, massaging her foot with her hand. “You know what I want.” A smile forming on her red colored lips. “Tell me anyway.” He stands in front of her now. “You.”

 

_“Just a simple touch and it will set you free.”_

Sansa moves away just in time, the bang followed by a gasp. Blood coming from Littlefingers head. Arya stands in the opening of the door, gun in her right hand. Sansa smiles when she sees her sister, ignoring the dead body in front of her. Picking up her heels, stepping over death men. “So, we have a lot to catch up.” Arya starts, letting Sansa wrap her in a hug. “Yeah.”

The three of them driving away, leaving everything behind. Driving up north, to come back to the place the all call home. The north, where nobody would find or search for them. Playing songs way too loud, laughter filling their conversations. A starboy and a stargirl, a past forgotten. A future unwritten. And at night, sometimes they talk about what happened, but mostly they talk about what is going to happen. For the future is much more exciting then the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i forget how anti climatic this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Next up is Sansa's part: Stargirl's story.


End file.
